


The marriage proposal!

by Addictedforevermore



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable Merlin (Merlin), Almost Rape, Arthur doesn´t want to, Everyone Loves Merlin (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Merlin takes care of everyone, Protective Arthur, Protective Knights (Merlin), Protectiveness, Sweet Merlin (Merlin), Uther wants Arthur to marry, protective servants, someone needs to look after Merlin as well, they want Merlin as their queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictedforevermore/pseuds/Addictedforevermore
Summary: Arthur is supposed to marry princess Elena.Not only Arthur is against this marriage, almost everyone shows their disapproval in one way or another. They have already chosen their queen!If only Arthur would finally find the courage to confess to Merlin...It takes Merlin getting hurt badly to set things in motion.One really doesn´t want to face the wrath of a protective Pendragon. Not that the knights or the servants are any better...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 93
Kudos: 1179





	1. Their chosen queen

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! Here is another Merlin fanfiction. I sincerely hope, you will like it just as much as my last one. 
> 
> Though I must apologize to those, who are awaiting the next chapter of "Life 14, what about time travel?!", because I decided to concentrate on this fanfiction first.  
I simply couldn´t help it, adorable Merlin is just too precious to resist.
> 
> Thanks to my beta!  
Oh, and Merlin does not belong to me! Honestly, Merlin and Arthur would have been an item in canon loooong ago, if that was the case.

They were all against him! He was the Prince of Camelot; he shouldn’t be getting these accusatory glances! He should be revered, the servants should respect him and follow his demands. But no, Merlin had them all under his control. God dammit! But honestly, he had to admit, even if only to himself, that he had royally screwed up.

**A few days ago:**

“I cannot marry someone I don’t love!”

“You can. And you will”, King Uther demanded, leaving no room for protest.

Arthur slumped down in his chair and the rest of dinner was pure torture for him. Arthur excused himself as soon as it was acceptable. Mindlessly wandering back to his rooms, Arthur’s head was spinning, and he felt like there wasn’t enough air for him to breath. He felt caged. The door banged behind him, as he finally entered his chambers. His rooms were safe, comforting. With an angry cry, he threw his hands in the air, struggling with shrugging off his vest. He started pacing the room, finally just sinking down on the bed utterly defeated, his head held in his arms. He didn’t want to marry some princess…fuck! Just when his thoughts began to get even worse Merlin entered. Arthur immediately felt better, Merlin would know what to do. He always had a wise advice for him, in these kind of situations. Arthur was still astonished how clever his manservant really was.

“Arthur? Are you alright? I heard…”

“Merlin, you are not supposed to listen in on talks between members of the royal family. Father had men banished for less. I should put you in the stocks”, but his heart wasn´t in his rambling.

“Sure, sure. How are you feeling?”

“Don’t dismiss your prince.” Merlin came closer, tentatively putting his hand on Arthurs´s shoulder.

Arthur unconsciously leant into the touch, his shoulders lowering even further. Merlin picking up on how devastated to prince truly was, knelt before him, putting his hand on Arthur’s knees.

“You don’t need to marry, if your heart tells you no. You have still so much time to find someone to spend the rest of your life with.” Arthur´s gaze was fixed on Merlin´s slim fingers. Why couldn’t Merlin be the one? Why can´t he just wed his wonderful, wise, adorable, loyal manservant. The prince signed. Exactly, because he was a manservant, a man and a servant.

“Hey, Arthur?”, Merlin had come even closer, while he had zooned out. His small hand now holding his chin up. “I will be at your side no matter what your decision will be.” Arthurs heart flattered.

He barely held back his blush, especially as Merlin started to softly smile. The prince wasn’t able stop himself into leaning closer, slightly nuzzling into the welcoming hand. Merlin blushed, as he noticed the compromising situation they were in. He hastily stood up and retreated stumbling.

“I…I will bring you dinner now.” Arthur watched Merlin leave with a wistful look in his eyes.

The next few days Arthur spent his time glaring at his father for forcing him into this. He was reluctantly trying to woo the Princess Elena but was glared at by almost every servant and even some of the knights sent him disapproving glances. Well not all servants sent glares his way, some gazes were hopeful, some contemplating, changing with the way he acted. They were especially bad if he was even remotely nice to princess Elena. Why the fuck was suddenly everyone against him?! He didn’t want to be in this situation either! It wasn’t his fucking choice! What the hell did he do wrong?

While Arthurs wrestled with his duty and his feelings, he also noticed Merlin´s depressed mood. Though each time Arthurs tried to talk with his manservant about what was wrong, he blocked it or changed the topic. Arthur’s had just about enough. He saw Guinevere in the corridor and motioned for her to come into his chambers. Gwen levelled him with an even look, not giving her away mood.

“Guinevere, will you please explain what is happening? What sin did I commit in the eyes of the servants? What is going on with Merlin?”

Gwen bowed slightly, eying him for a long moment. “We just all hope you will open your eyes and make the right choice.” That cleared nothing up?! “What do you mean, which choice? Does Camelot need a queen this badly?” Gwen shook her head, her face clearly showing him, how clueless she thought he was.

“The servants have already chosen their queen and I believe you have as well. All you need to do now is find the courage to act on it, sire.”

With that she bowed again and excused herself, leaving Arthur dumbstruck ins his chambers. What was that? Who did the servants elect as their queen? It couldn’t be Merlin right? He wanted Merlin, but…but…he was….and they… Argh! Arthur was just about to throw the next best thing, a goblet with water, against the wall, as Merlin wandered into the room.

“Sire? Should I come back later, when I don’t need to fear being used as a target?” Merlin´s cheeky smile, if not as bright as normal, lightened his mood immediately.

“No, I just had a very frustrating talk with Guinevere. She was very cryptic.”

“Ah I know what you mean sire, everything seemed to be quite strange this week. Just now the head-cook ruffled my hair and presented me with some chocolate cookies. She never gives those away! And earlier some of the maids helped me with your laundry after hugging me…it’s really weird.”

Arthur’s thoughts were running wild, were the staff comforting Merlin? Did they want Merlin as their queen? Now that Arthur was to marry princess Elena… No, that was ridiculous! Why should they want Merlin as the queen?


	2. Merlin´s charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sick knight, tight pants, a wailing baby as the new rival!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta WinterSnow10, like always!

Arthur scrutinized Merlin while he was tiding up the chamber.

Merlin´s favourable appearance excluded, he was friendly to anyone, a right mother hen sometimes. Each time a new servant started working in the castle, or a new knight arrived, he would do his best to help them get accustomed to their new workplace, to feel welcomed. A few weeks back a knight, Sir Kai, caught a cold and Merlin personally took care that he rested.

Merlin noticed Sir Kai´s weakness, while watching the knights train. He marched onto the training field, stopped the mock duel and pulled Sir Kai to the bench nearby where he proceeded to examine the knight. When Arthur came over demanding to know why Merlin was disrupting training, Merlin patiently, with a slight disproving frown explained that the knight was unwell, all the while fussing over Sir Kai. Merlin proceeded to lead Kai to his quarters. He even brought him soup and got him medicine for his cold from Gaius.

Sir Kai was only allowed to continue training when Merlin deemed him sufficiently recovered. Arthur had been burning from jealousy how much attention Merlin was giving the other man. Kai naturally had enjoyed the fussing and had never once complained. In the end Sir Kai had allowed Merlin to call him Kai and chatted with him each time they met.

Arthur had taken to keep an eye on Sir Kai and had run him a bit harder the week after his recovery. One would normally avoid doing something Merlin would disapprove of. His sad and disappointed face was even worse than Gaius’ eyebrow of doom! He was so weak to Merlin…

Where was he? Yes, Merlins qualities. Other than being nice to everyone, Merlin was also gentle and caring with the youngling of the palace.

**Flashback:**

King Uther was visited by a nobleman, his wife and their newly born son. The dinner had been somewhat pleasant. Arthur was listening to the stories with half an ear. His mind was instead more focused on Merlin. His way to sexy for his own good manservant. Because Merlin was serving him and the noble family this evening, all the while swaying his ass back and forth walking from one side of the table to the other. It was plain distracting.

Damn Morgana and her taste in trousers… Lady Morgana had personally commissioned Merlin´s new pants. They were way too tight for anyone’s sanity. Least of all Arthur´s because now he had to worry for Merlin´s security even more! Not only from himself, but from other women and men as well!!! Arthur was still puzzled as to why Morgana would buy Merlin pants in the first place? Did she want to torture him? If that was the case, she was doing a really good job.

Another sway of the slim hip and he was blessing Morgana. If only Arthur and Merlin were alone, preferably in his chambers, then he could indulge himself fully, but right now he had to at least pretend to listen to the conversation.

He swallowed hard and forcibly tore his gaze away. Urgh, Arthur didn’t even need to look down on his lap to know his bulge was visible. Bloody hell. Think of something disgusting! Come on, Arthur! Something…something so revolting all fantasies of sex would be wiped out, at least for now, until he allowed himself to ogle Merlin again.

Not that princes ogled! No, they did not!

In the end he didn’t need to find the perfect disgusting image, loud crying seemed to do the trick. The dinner was interrupted with the wailing of the new addition to the noble’s family. The sound was shrill, loud and downright ear shattering. Arthur had to try hard to hold off from grimacing. The noblewoman apologized embarrassed, signalling to the maid holding the baby to do something. The maid made shooing noises, rocking him. Nevertheless, the crying only grew in intensity. Uther started to rub his temple.

“Someone quiet him down.”

“I am deeply sorry, but he is a very fussy child.”

Arthur searched out Merlin, he was watching the baby or maybe the maid with slight irritation. Finally, he seemed to come to a decision and with intent stepped next to the maid, gesturing her to hand the boy over. She did so after a moment.

Arthur dreaded the worst. Was Merlin even able to handle children? Was this his first time holding one? Merlin cradled the boy gently in his arms. Caressing his cheek and then kissing his forehead lightly, that seemed to at least lower the volume. As if Merlin had never done anything else, he started to rock the small bundle in his arms. He began humming softly.

All eyes were on him, but he didn’t even seem to notice. Merlin was fully concentrated on the baby. Then he began singing. It was a gentle melody, obviously a lullaby. Arthur was mesmerized. Merlin´s voice was that of an angel. It was soft, and firm, filling the room to its furthers corners. Calming down not only the temper of the small boy, Uther´s headache was cleared away as well.. The small boy was captivated, as were the adults. He had quieted down, eying Merlin with big blue eyes. As Merlin song went on, Arthur´s mind was flooded with pictures of Merlin holding not a stranger´s child but his own.

Merlin´s and his son. Their heir. Arthur knew of Merlin´s magic, Merlin had told him, and Arthur had accepted him fully. But even with the manservant’s magic, a child between the two of them was not possible? Right? Or was it? The song ended way too soon. Leaving all of them wanting, yearning for more. The baby boy was smiling and making cute faces at Merlin, grabbing his neckerchief with small cubby fingers.

“Oh, yes. You are such a sweet little boy. Aren´t you? Yes, yes you are”, in the pure silence his praises were heard.

Merlin was oblivious to all the staring, still to enamoured with the boy in his arms. Until the king cleared his throat. He jumped slightly and finally averted his gaze from the boy, bowing to the king. The nobleman promptly announced:

“Would it be possible to bring this servant home with us to take care of our son? Nobody has been able to quiet him, when he has one of these tantrums. Please”, now he was talking directly to Merlin, “we would pay you as much as you are getting now.”

Merlin was stunned by the offer.

“Sir, I am sorry, but I must refuse. I am already happy with my current work placement. I do not wish to leave Camelot or the prince’s side.”

Arthur breathed out a rush of air he hadn´t noticed he was holding.

Merlin couldn’t leave his side! He was not allowed to!

Damn, he would not start to compete with a baby! Refusing Merlin tried to hand the boy back to the maid. The baby had other plans though. As soon as he left Merlin´s arms his sweet face scrunched up again, thick tears brimming in his eyes. The maid was quick to notice and as quickly to hand him back to the manservant. Merlin was stunned by the happenings and sent a questioning look Arthur´s way. Arthur only shrugged with his shoulders. Very helpful, as always.

King Uther decided promptly that Merlin was to care for the boy, while the couple were guests in Camelot. Keeping the boy quiet and content! He did not hear any of the protests Arthur made. Uther only levelled Arthur with a look, clearly portraying that his eardrums were way more important to him, than his own fussy son. Arthur had to endure the next two days without Merlin, only seeing him at the evenings for dinner and sometimes in the halls. Those were the worst days of Arthur’s life. Especially because the thought, Merlin may leave him for the baby, continued to haunt him. He even dreamt of a mock duel between himself and the few month old brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Merlin takes care of crying baby trope has been done quite a lot already, but I just couldn´t resist to write my own.   
As for the lullaby Merlin is singing, I was thinking of "Lullaby for a stormy night". I do like that song, it´s really calming.


	3. HELP ME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin´s feelings are quite often right...this time he would have loved for them to be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains graphic violence! And together with the fourth chapter will depict attempted rape. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta!

Back to the present:

What else was there about Merlin? He was a prefect judge of character.

His train of thought was interrupted with Merlin washing his hand in front of his face.

“Arthur? Arthur are you alright?”, he blinked and Merlin´s concerned face came into view. Shaking his head slightly he nodded. “Yeah, just thinking.” Merlin let out a relived sigh. “Please think less if spacing out is the result of it”, he returned cheekily.

“Merlin, I am still the prince. You shouldn´t speak to me like that”, but at the same time his tirade lost all its effects, because he gently ruffled Merlin´s hair. Only to abruptly pull his hand back as though he had been burned, when he noticed his action. Shit, now even my body betrays me!

**POV Merlin**

Merlin watched Arthur with a raised eyebrow. Was he fine? He had acted strange just now, spacing out like that. A moment longer and Merlin would have checked him for spells and magical items. One can never be too careful after all. Never mind that, Merlin gingerly eyed the prince. There was something he wanted to talk about. He just wasn´t sure how to approach the subject…

“Arthur, can…can we talk for a bit? I wanted to tell you something, something that stood out to me.”

Arthur frowned.

“Sure, what is so important to kill of your mood?” Merlin took a deep breath, Arthur wouldn´t be angry…his feelings were often right. When that knights looked at him, he felt cold chills run down his spine. His eyes held so much hidden lust, but also anger and resentment. Merlin felt violated each time the man examined him.

“There is this knight, Sir Edward…”, in that moment a servant knocked. Merlin stopped talking, his eyes almost pleading with Arthur to just let him finish explaining, before he let the servant interrupt them. But luck wasn´t on his side.

“Enter.”

“Prince Arthur, the King awaits you at the council meeting in ten minutes.” Arthur nodded regally and dismissed the servant.

Not even turning back to Merlin, too preoccupied with the thoughts about the council meeting, Arthur collected sheets from his worktable.

“Merlin, can you tell me later? For now, I need to revise this really quick.” He swallowed hard. “Yeah…sure. But promise me, you will listen later?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Merlin braced himself. What would waiting a few hours matter? It wasn´t as if he was defenceless. He simply had to make sure not to run into Sir Edward. Plan in mind, Merlin cleaned Arthur´s room as long as possible and then left to get the laundry done. He hummed to himself as carried a cleaned laundry basket back the prince´s chambers. Next, he would take care of Arthur´s boots and finally his sword needed a good sharpening. Compiling the chore list, Merlin didn´t notice the man appearing from behind until it was too late.

The first punch to his side hit him fully unaware. Sending him crashing into the wall, head hitting the stones. The basket clattered to the floor. Merlin´s head was spinning. He couldn’t focus on anything beside the pain in his side and his head. Blindly he tried to steady himself on the stone wall, turning his eyes on his attacker.

Fear let him shrink back.

No… A sharp grin greeted him. Mocking him.

Merlin wasn´t able to react when the next punch came. It connected with his chest. All air was punched out of his lungs. He gasped, groaning in pain. Tears sprang to his eyes. Panicking he attempted to reach for his magic. A splat to the face sent him spinning, landing hard on the floor. A cruel laugh escaped the knight. He wasn´t able to concentrate, his magic was evading him. Crying out in pain, Merlin tried to run away. But with a sickening crunch a foot came down hard on his leg, breaking the bone in an instant. Merlin wasn´t able to hold back the anguished cry. The noise seemed to anger the knight even more. He reached down and grabbed him around his throat. Squeezing.

Merlin struggled, desperately stretching the knight´s arms, with more tears spilling from his eyes. Just as he was about to pass out, the knight let go. Merlin fell back on the floor like a limp puppet.

“The fun has just begun, little boy…”, the man hissed in utter glee, delighted to see the servant like this

The man grabbed Merlin by his arms and dragged him to an empty chamber nearby. Merlin growing more and more desperate, was about to call for help, but before he was able to a hand was back on his throat.

“One peep and it will be your last!” Merlin froze, scooting back as far as he was able to. Pressing his body against the wall, eyes blown wide, gasping for air, instead of screaming with his voice he subconsciously cried out with his mind. Screaming for Arthur to save him.

“Now, let´s start the fun.” The man advanced

Merlin had nowhere to run. A whimper escaped him. He shook his head, leaving the world spinning even more. The knight did not stop. Caressing his cheek, then scraping it with his nails. Only to pull out a knife from his pocket and slice Merlin´s shirt in half. He wasn´t careful now, hurting Merlin in the process, leaving bloody skin behind. Merlin seeing the lust in the man´s eyes, started kicking and struggling again.

“Hold still you bloody…”.

Cursing, the man ripped his shirt apart and went for Merlin´s trousers next. Pulling on them till they almost ripped from his body. Merlin was frozen in fear, his mind begging for Arthur to help, for Arthur to save him.


	4. Rescue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur hears Merlin´s plea for help, will he be able to rescue Merlin in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the next chapter!  
I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I will warn again! This chapter contains violence!
> 
> Thanks to my beta!

He was enduring a very boring council meeting when he heard that voice.

“Arthur.” Looking around, nobody had called him. Weird. “Arthur, help!” There was it again. It sounded like Merlin. “Arthur, please!” Merlin´s voice grew more and more desperate. “Help me!” Worry was flooding his system. Merlin was in danger! Standing up harshly, he attracted the attention of the whole room. Arthur turned to the King.

“Father I have something urgent to take care of. If you will please excuse me.” Without waiting for a reply, he quickly left the hall, the doors falling shut behind him, leaving stunned council members and an indignant king in his wake. Merlin needed his help! And he needed it now!

“Arthur!” The voice was terrified. He started running, instinctively knowing where to go.

On his way he almost rammed into Sir Gwaine. “Princess…”, as soon as Gwaine saw his distraught face, his cheerful tone took a turn: “What happened?” Not halting for a second, he ordered: “Follow me, Merlin is in danger.” Merlin and danger were the magic words and Gwaine was right on his heels not a split-second later.

“What happened?” Arthur didn´t answer.

The anguished pleas of help in his head were killing him. Finally, they arrived at the chamber door.

“Behind there!”

Luckily the door wasn´t locked. Anguish overcame him, Arthur didn´t want to believe his eyes. Merlin was lying on the floor, naked, except for the torn pieces of his shirt. Body bruised and bloody, crying and struggling. While a knight, a fucking knight, was leaning over him, pinning his wrists to the floor. The arsehole was kneeling in between Merlin´s spread legs, trailing one of his filthy hands down Merlin´s body. Blind fury consumed him as Arthur lunged forward, more an animal in that moment than ever before. He punched the assaulter in the head, which sent him flying away from Merlin. Seizing him by the ponytail, Arthur yanked him backwards before he delivered a solid kick between the filth’s legs. The knight yowled in pain. Arthur was just about to ready himself for another punch, when his ear picked up a whimper. It was such a quiet sound in the room, but it caught his attention immediately. Merlin! Arthur marched to Merlin as Gwaine took over the beating. Grim satisfaction and a hard glint in his eyes, a promise of pain beyond measure for laying a single finger on his best friend.

“Merlin, oh god, what did that man do to you?”, Arthur was horrified, almost crying himself. He needed to be strong now, strong for Merlin. Merlin whimpered again, breaking Arthur´s heart into little pieces.

“Guards!”, Arthur bellowed, all the while pulling off his cloak and draping it over Merlin´s naked form as two guards rushed into the room. “Help Sir Gwaine lock that man up in the dungeons and get Gaius! Sent him to my personal chambers!”

When the guards spotted Merlins beaten state, they turned pale. The one, who was supposed to get Gaius, started running like the hounds of hell were following him, to complete his task as soon as possible. Arthur gently picked Merlin up, who cried out painfully. Merlin had Arthur´s shirt in a steel grip, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, as he bit his lip to contain the screams.

“I’ll bring you to my chambers, Gaius will be able to help…” Arthur was careful to not jostle Merlin as he speed walked down the corridor. The prince made small shushing noises, trying and failing to calm both Merlin and himself. Mentally begging the gods, whoever would listen, to make sure Merlin recovered from this. He gently laid Merlin down in his big bed. Though as he was about to let go, Merlin whimpered, a sound full of anxiety and fear.

“Arthur! Please, please do…don´t leave”, his voice was painfully hoarse, and the man had to cough several times.

Arthur shocked by the outburst, shook his head. “No, of course not. I will stay right beside you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Merlin hiccupped from all the crying, a grimace of pain echoing in his features. Arthur, careful not to aggravate any injuries, pulled Merlin up and positioned himself behind Merlin on the bed. Now Merlin was half leaning on Arthur, encompassed safely, in his embrace. Merlin clung almost viciously onto the prince, shivering. “Shh, Gaius will be here soon.” Merlin was just calming down, only sniffing occasionally, when the door swung open, banging against the stone.

Immediately Merlin´s panic was back and he shrank back into Arthur, curling up into a tight ball. Even though he whimpered in pain due to the movement, he didn´t stop tensing. Eyes blown wide, scanning the room.

“Shh, it´s okay. It´s only Gaius. Shh”, soothes Arthur, while delicately rubbing the distressed man´s arms. Arthur glared at Gaius, Merlin had started relaxing and now they were back at step one! Gaius shoulders sank as he took in his ward. He paled and balled his hands to fists.

“Let me look at your wounds, my boy”, Gaius came slowly closer. Merlin never let him out of his sight, scrutinizing him and then adding his consent with a small nod. Cautiously, Gaius began lifting the red cloak, checking out the injuries. After a bit of probing, he announced.

“The leg is broken, a cracked rib, several bruises, cuts and the throat will need to heal as well, then there is the head injury, hopefully only a concussion, we would have to see, if it has any longer lasting effects. If I haven´t missed any internal damage, you will heal just fine, physically that is.”

Arthur nodded; his face grim. At the same time, he was beyond relieved Merlin would be able to recover. Though he was worried about Merlin´s mental health. He hadn´t once let go of Arthur´s hand all through the examination. Gaius bandaged Merlin up, and rubbed ointment over half his body. When the physician´s hands came even remotely near his private area, he would tense up even more and burrow back into Arthur. Searching for reassurance. Finally, everything was done, Gaius left with the command to get him should anything happen. Merlin´s eyes were falling shut, exhaustion mixing with the powerful pain potion he’d been given. By now he was wearing one of Arthur´s pyjama bottoms, one of his sleep shirts and the cloak was still in his arms. Arthur held his manservant close, caressing all the skin he could reach. Trying to burn Merlin´s calm sleeping face into his memory He was angry, not only at the situation, but at himself. He had failed to protect Merlin. He had let this happen! Then a horrible thought came to his mind, had Merlin wanted to talk about that scum of a knight earlier, when Arthur dismissed him before the council meeting? Had he of listened…maybe…maybe he would have been able to prevent this from happening! Fuck! Fuck. In that moment he swore to himself that he would listen Merlin to no matter the place or time. He would never brush Merlin´s worries away again, just like that. Arthur spiralled even further into self-hatred.


	5. Safe in your arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again. I am sorry it took me so long to finally update, but real life got in the way. 
> 
> Anyway I wish you all a "Merry Christmas" and a wonderful year 2020!   
Stay or get healthy,  
your Addictedforevermore.

** POV Merlin **

** **

Something felt wrong! He needed to…Arthur! Merlin fought to open his eyes. Blinking away the blurry images, he concentrated on Arthur´s face directly above him. Merlin was still in Arthur´s lap, the prince leaning on the wall. “Arthur…”, his voice was hardly more than a whisper.

His head snapped up, immediately focussing on him.  “Merlin, why are you awake? You need to rest. Does it hurt somewhere? Is the potion not working properly?” A concerned Arthur was shooting questions one after another.

“Shut up, you dollophead. It´s fine.” Merlin moved his hand to squeeze Arthur´s.

“Then why…”, Arthur trailed off, while Merlin frowned.

“You.” Now Arthur was even more confused.  “You are awake because of me?” Merlin nodded. “Should I leave? Do you want some more space? It must be horrifying to be close to another…after…”  Eyes widened at the implication of what his prince just said. Merlin hastily tightened his hold on Arthur, trying to scoot closer.  “Okay no leaving, I get it. Then what?”

“You, not fine”, Merlin managed to minimize his words, due to the hurting throat. Arthur turned his head, face closing off slightly.  “I…had I listened to you earlier, then…you were about to tell me about the knight, right? I wasn´t able to protect you. I wasn´t there in time…I failed…I…”, a single tear rolled down his face.  But Merlin wouldn´t have any of this. “This is not your fault! You were busy, you couldn’t have known he would attack me. You came as soon as you could. You saved me!”, Merlin coughed, straining his voice too much.  He needing to get his point across. Arthur was just too damn stubborn and self-sacrificing sometimes. Arthur chuckled lightly:

“You are something else… For now, I will believe you. Please stop hurting yourself and go to sleep.” Merlin stared at Arthur, gesturing to the bed with his head.

“Yes, I will rest as well.” Arthur rearranged Merlin next to his side, still holding him close.  With a tiny accomplished smile, Merlin closed his eyes again, and was back out in seconds. Arthur lay awake. He couldn’t sleep, he couldn´t close his eyes and lose sight of Merlin.

** POV ** **Arthur**

Somehow Arthur must have fallen asleep after all, because when he opened his eyes next, sunlight was streaming into the room. Merlin was cuddled right next to him, looking to all the world like an adorable kitten. He couldn´t help but stare. Those long dark eyelashes were decorating the delicate cheeks, fluffy hair in disarray. Merlin´s shirt exposing his shoulder and collar bone, revealing unmarked white flesh. Something primal in him purred at the thought of Merlin wearing his clothes. Merlin was an angel; nobody could convince him otherwise. Feeling his pants tightening, he hurriedly jumped out of the bed, keeping himself in as much distance as he was able, without losing sight of his angel. In this moment Merlin jawed cutely one of the small hands coming up to rub on his eye. Damn, he was so gone.

“Arthur”, Merlin´s voice was still rough, but better than yesterday.  Drowsy with sleep Merlin looked around, Arthur could identify the exact moment when Merlin remembered. Remembered why he was in the prince´s bed, why he was bandaged.

“Arthur…”, this time his name was said in a small weak voice, desperately searching for something to hold onto.

“Shh, shh, I am here. You are safe with me”, all his earlier problems forgotten, Arthur leaped back to the bed, bringing Merlin back into his arms. Pressing him close to his chest, his heartbeat seemed to instantly calm Merlin much to his relief and pride. He felt like a superhero, and the only thing he did was hug him. The evidence was piling up. He gently carded through Merlin´s locks.

“Can I ask you something?” Merlin nodded timidly against his chest. Arthur chuckled, but proceeded with his question: “Why are you allowing me to touch you? You were even wary of Gaius yesterday…shouldn´t, I mean I have a similar built, am also a fighter.”  When Merlin tensed up, Arthur was inwardly kicking himself for bringing up this topic! He peeked up from Arthur´s shirt, cheeks bright red and mumbled

“You make me feel safe, protected. I know nothing will happen…when you hold me in your arms…”  Even the tips of his ears were coloured, hastily hiding back against him. Bunching Arthur´s shirt in his hands. Adorable! During the small confession, Arthur heart had almost leaped out. He had to swallow hard, how did he deserve such a lovely creature? He was just about to stutter out a reply, when someone knocked on the door. His face scrunched up in annoyance, but he tentatively let go of Merlin.

“Enter.”

It was Gaius. However, once Gaius left, Merlin was supplied with enough pain potions to last him the day, though Gaius promised to check on him in the afternoon, should nothing else arise. The concussion seemed to be of no concern for now, but Merlin was on strict bedrest, not that he could do much anyway with his leg in the cast. Arthur had promptly ordered him to stay in his bed, so that he could look after him. Merlin had blushed and hid his face in his hands at the comment. When Arthur noticed what exactly he had said, he tried to cover his embarrassment with a cough and quickly changed the topic. Merlin was dozing off again, when another knock sounded. Irritated someone was about to wake up his Merlin, Arthur strode to the door.

“Father…” Having no choice, he let him in, but he positioned himself between the king and his manservant just in case.  “Ah, Gaius informed me about Sir Edward, he will have to answer for his crimes. I do condemn rape in this kingdom, especially not from a knight. But see to it, that your manservant is moved out of your chambers as soon as Gaius sees him fit enough. He does not belong in a prince´s bed!”

“Yes of course, father.” With that Arthur was sure his father would leave, no such luck.  “You will attend the council meeting in an hour, as you have left the last one so suddenly.”

“Yes, father.” The king nodded, opening the door.

“One more thing, do not believe I have not noticed you avoiding Princess Elena. Cease it at once! Court her properly!”, with that Uther closed the door behind himself, leaving a devastated prince.


	6. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it really safe to leave Merlin alone in this vulnerable condition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a wonderful christmas and a great start into the year 2020!

**POV Merlin **

Merlin heard all of this, he’d only pretended to be asleep. He couldn´t hold back the tears and they ran down his face. He desperately tried not to make a sound. Please, Arthur be oblivious and not notice!

“Merlin?”, Arthur sounded alarmed.

He swiftly turned his head the other side. Just let me grieve this unfair life alone… Arthur reached out and caressed his face. Neither said anything. Both not knowing what to say or do to make this right. In the end Arthur simply held him for the next hour, gently rubbing his arms and sides. For a short amount of time they were both able to forget the cruelty of the world.

Too soon the small respite was over, and Arthur left for the meeting. Merlin, with nothing else to do, went back to dozing, the pain medication helping him relax. His head felt slightly woozy anyway. All this crying didn´t make it better. Merlin startled awake, when the door to the chambers was closed rather loudly. Immediately on high alert, he managed to sit up a bit. It was only a maid.

Relieved, his energy left him again and he flopped back onto the bed. The maid inspected him with disdain, her nose was pulled up and she humped. While she began to tidy the room, she was mumbling under her breath. Merlin was not able to understand everything, but the things he did understand and the way she looked at him, was enough to make her opinion on him and his place in the prince´s bed perfectly clear. Determined to just ignore the bitch, he pulled the blanket higher. Only for it to be suddenly ripped away from his body.

Panic flooded him, his brain not really comprehending what was happening. As such he was frozen stiff, when she tucked on the bed linen beneath him and with a mighty pull, delivered him on the cold stone floor. A pained whimper escaped him, as he lay there miserable. Again tears sprang to his eyes, he felt utterly pathetic and humiliated.

“This is where you, a filthy freak belongs. On the fucking floor, you are not even worth gazing at prince Arthur!”, she screeched.

Merlin shrank back from her voice. He had faced far worse, but after yesterday his mind was already so fragile. He rolled up into a tight ball, as best as he was able with his leg, shielding his head from the vile woman. She was having the time of her life taunting him, standing above prince´s manservant. Neither of them noticed the door opening.

** POV Arthur **

Finally, why are these council meeting each time so boring? A smile brightened his face at the thought of Merlin waiting safe in his chambers, in his bed, wearing his cloth… He opened his door slowly, he didn´t want to wake Merlin should he be sleeping. But what he saw made his blood boil! Merlin lying once again on the floor, this time cowering beneath a maid! Arthur wasn´t even aware he had moved, so fast was he next to her.

He balled his fist, in the last moment he was able to open it and only backhanded her. She deserved much worse.

“LEAVE!” She didn´t move, staring at his hand with horror.

“Fucking, get out of here!” Arthur dismissed her as soon as she was out of his sight, hearing the door close. Merlin was much more important. He fell to his knees. “Merlin…”

Gently he pulled him on his lap. Merlin´s shoulders shook with heavy sobs, ripping through his slim body. He instantly buried his face in Arthurs tunic, tangling his hands in the linen. Arthur rocked him, rubbing his back. “Tell me, what happened?”

"She…I shouldn’t be in…in your bed…in the…the first place…”, he had a hard time getting the sentence out between the sobs, some words were muffled, because Merlin didn´t move his face one inch from Arthur´s body. “I…I am so…sorry, pathetic…shouldn’t.” Arthur made Merlin look him into the eyes.

“I want you in my bed. And I am the prince, if I say you are allowed in my bed, then you fucking are allowed in my bed!” Merlin´s eyes were rid rimmed, huge and still overflowing with tears.

“Why are you doing this for me? I am not special…I am just…me.”

“Exactly. Because you are the wonderful, gentle, caring, self-sacrificing, loving person that you are, that’s why…why…I…” The tears were stopping thank god, a blush relacing them. However now Merlin was gazing at him with those huge expressive puppy eyes.

“That’s why you?” Fuck, he had to say it…, he it was obvious by now anyway. “That’s why I love you.” Determined not to face him he stared intently out of the window.

“Arthur look at me, please.” His voice was way too soft and sweet as not to follow his plea. When they locked eyes…wow. It was as if Merlin was overflowing with warmth, love and happiness.

“I love you, too”, he whispered.

There was such a big smile on Merlin´s face, it must almost hurt. Arthur would never tell a soul, but in that moment something wet threatened to spill out of his eyes as well. It must have been dust. Yes, surely. Because Arthur was not like a girl´s petticoat in his love Merlin. Not able to wait a second longer to taste these sweet lips, Arthur pressed forward. Their lips met in a desperate needy kiss. It was filled with emotion, despair, hope, relief, happiness, regret and the dread of the future. Merlin latched on to Arthur´s shirt even more, pressing himself as close as possible, totally ignoring any of his bruises. His jaw hurt, but Arthur was more important now. He needed to feel this! They both had waited too long, had longed for this too much. Merlin whined lowly. The sound went straight to Arthurs groin. He promptly growled, letting one of his hands grip Merlin´s hair, while the other wandered and sneaked under his love’s shirt. Feeling the smooth skin underneath his fingertips, hearing Merlin gasp and moan…fuck it was like paradise. Of course, that was the point, when something had to go wrong. He moved his legs slightly and accidentally brushed against Merlin´s bandaged one. Merlin shrank back, hissing at the sudden pain.

“Shit, Merlin. I am so sorry…”

“It´s fine. I am alright.” Arthur nodded, irritated to have ruined a good snogging session.

“Anyway we should probably move you back onto the bed, now that you have realized that you’re wrong and I am right. Which means, you belong in my bed!” Merlin snorted. Only a prince was able to phrase, wanting his lover in his bed, in such a roundabout way.

“And then you are explaining to me, what exactly that bitch of a maid did to you, darling.” Merlin´s smile immediately vanished, nodding meekly. Arthur picked him up with extra care, holding his love like a princess. “I am sorry love, but I need to know, to punish the woman accordingly.” Merlin was sat down on the bed, Arthur rearranged the cushions and covered him with the blanket. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed. Merlin made one small grabbing motion, his eyes begging Arthur to join him in the bed.

“I am sorry, sweetheart. I there is still so much paperwork to be done, though I will not leave the room. Now, don´t change the topic.” Merlin slumped slightly, but he felt better knowing Arthur wouldn´t leave again today.

“She came in began cleaning and muttering, I decided to ignore her and...”

“Wait, what was she muttering about?” Merlin played with the sheets, not daring to look at Arthur at the next few words.

“She…called me a cheap whore and that now it was all cleared up, why you hadn´t sacked me earlier…” Arthur was furious. His kind and gentle Merlin had to listen to such accusing bullshit. He hadn´t noticed his balled fists, until Merlin rubbed his hand over the knuckles, tracing the veins.

“I pulled the blanket further up and ignored her as best as possible, but then she was suddenly next to the bed, snatched the blanket away. I froze, not…I couldn´t…and before I was able to react, she had ripped the bed linen right from under me, hurling me off the bed in the process…”, Merlin trailed off, his face red from embarrassment.

He was the strongest warlock to live, and wasn´t even able to defend himself against a normal chamber maid. He was a disgrace! Arthur had somehow followed his thought process:

“Oh, no you won´t blame yourself for not retaliating. You have been through a lot, you were so brave and I am damn proud of you. Others would have simply submitted, you fought till the end. It is not your fault, that you have no energy for a measly maid left.”

That explanation got Arthur a small shaky smile, he counted it as a win. In the end Arthur did climb into the bed, rocking Merlin back and forth, rubbing his sides, until his breath evened out. Slowly as not to wake his love, the prince laid him down and gingerly left the bed. Holding his breath, Merlin stayed deeply asleep. Hopefully the dreams would be pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to forewarn you, the next chapter will probably take a few weeks. Real life gets in the way... But so that you won´t get bored my lovely beta volunteered to continue correcting my other fanfiction "Life 14, what about time travel?!" Therefore, check that one out. 
> 
> Yours,  
Addictedforevermore!


	7. His kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Merlin,  
Father forced me to accompany the princess Elena on a horse ride.  
I will be back as soon as possible.  
Please stay in bed and rest.  
After I return, we will spend the rest of the day together.  
Your Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter took so long...but my health got in the way.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It´s my first time writing some smut...
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta WinterSnow10, as always.

** POV Merlin **

When he woke up, three hours had past and Arthur was gone. He took a shuddering breath. Gingerly, he stretched a bit and searched the room for the missing prince. A small piece of paper on the bedside took his notice. Merlin had slight difficulties reaching the paper, without moving his torso too much, but managed, luckily the pain potion was still working.

_ Dear Merlin, _

_ Father forced me to accompany the princess Elena on a horse ride.  _

_ I will be back as soon as possible.  _

_ P _ _ lease stay in bed and rest.  _

_ After I return, we will spend the rest of the day together. _

_ Your Arthur _

A gentle smile appeared on Merlin´s face, he even had to blink back tears. He couldn´t quite believe, this was all not some exorbitant strange fantasy dream. 

Why would Arthur ever return his feelings in real life? He clutched the paper close, making sure not to crumble it. He certainly would keep this as a memento. 

Dreamily staring out of the window, he watched the clouds pass by. But before he could fall back to sleep again, he was determinate to at least heal his cracked rip. He knew perfectly well how rubbish he was at healing spells, especially on himself. Never mind that it would be way to suspicious if he recovered out of nowhere. But his rip was fair deal. 

** POV Arthur **

Why? What crime did he ever commit to deserve this cruel fate? Arthur was lamenting his current situation, glancing down on Elena, while she awkwardly hugged him. What the heck was that supposed to be? A strangle hold? Definitely not a hug. Arthur tried to keep his arms away from her body, and the scene must have looked comical for everyone watching.

“I had a fun time today.” The princess said, blushing brightly.

“As did I”, he forced himself to smile at her.

“See you soon I expect”, with that she left.

However she didn´t even manage to make it up the stairs without dripping over her dress. Honestly, he felt kind of sorry for her, but she was cutting down his Merlin time! Therefore, he felt no remorse for shortening the horse ride a bit. He speed-walked down the corridor. With luck Merlin would still be asleep and wouldn’t even have noticed his absence. When he entered his chambers, his love had a satisfied grin on the face. 

The smile he received, as soon as Merlin saw him enter, almost made up for the time with Elena.

“Arthur”, Merlin croaked, his voice still wasn´t fully back.

“Please don´t speak, I am back.” Before the prince was able to stop his body, he was already standing next to the bed and was carding his hand through Merlin’s locks.

Merlin leant into the touch like a kitten, eyelids falling to half-mast. How the hell was it possible for one person to be this adorable? Maybe he should call Merlin kitten? 

His kitten. 

A mischievous smile made his eyes sparkle. Merlin only lifted an eyebrow, eerily similar to his mentor, perfectly conveying his question.

“Just thinking up a nickname for you, my sweet kitten.” The name seemed to register for a moment, then he blushed bright red, hiding his face in the pillows.

Arthur chuckled. Taking in the delectable sight. Arthur got rid of his shoes, jacket and dumped his sword on a chair. “Anyway, what had you feeling so smug, when I arrived?” Merlin was watching Arthur, eyes finally able to roam freely over his prince.

He waited till Arthur had made himself comfortable on the bed next to him, happily cuddling up. Arthur almost believed to hear a quite purring noise coming from his love. He chuckled yet again. “I managed to take care of my cracked rib…” Arthur eyed Merlin.

“You mean?”, the prince made a swishing gesture with his hand.

“Yeah, I can´t do much more, but being able to breath normally is great already.” As soon as Merlin had uttered those words, anguish was visible in Arthur´s eyes, pulling the smaller male impossible closer to him.

“Hey, shh…didn´t we make clear that you are not at fault!” Merlin was agitated, but also resigned.

He knew very well how protective Arthur was, even before the confession Arthur had been a right mother-hen after each fight. Well, not that he showed it openly. Though when you knew where to look… Merlin had noticed Arthur´s eyes raking over him, checking him for injuries, had noticed to worried gazes should he find blood, even only from a small cut.  Now it would be even worse, he was already experiencing it.

They soon changed to some lighter topics. Arthur talked about the council meeting, complained about princess Elena and her impossible clumsy nature. Merlin mostly listened in order to let his throat heal. 

Over time Arthur’s hands had started roaming over Merlin´s body, caressing the smooth skin of his belly, circling his bellybutton and then slowly moving upwards. Merlin was enjoying the attention, he felt electric tingles encompass his whole body with each of Arthur´s strokes. It was damn comforting, turning slowly into something more distracting as time went by. Without any warning Arthur´s fingers grazed one of Merlin´s nipples. An embarrassing moan escaped Merlin. He turned red moments later, burying his face into the mattress. The prince´s eyes had widened at the sound, he swallowed hard. Fuck! He wanted, no, he needed to hear more of that! Like a man on a mission he circled Merlin´s nipple, inching closer, all the while coaxing his love´s face away from the pillow.

“Look at me, please. I long to see those gorgeous orbs.”

“Arthur…”, it was a breathless whisper, sending signals straight to his dick. “Merlin, fuck.” Arthur moved, now hovering above Merlin. His thighs on either side of his love’s hips, his hand had shoved the thin shirt up, exposing the whole belly and one delectable nipple. Merlin jolted slightly when Arthur rubbed the small bud. A mischievous smile appeared right before Arthur leaned down, encompassing the other unattended nipple in his mouth, nipping and licking gently. Another moan. Merlin grabbed hold of Arthur´s arm, wiggling weakly, not knowing how to react.

“Arthur…”

Suddenly Merlin tensed up, whimpering. As if someone had struck him, Arthur surged back.

“Oh, shit! Merlin, I am so sorry. I shouldn´t have…this is too soon…I fuck I am sorry”, the prince was panicking.

His hands were trembling and held up as though he was about to be arrested. The guilt was plain to see on his face. Merlin frantically shook his head, trying to sooth the distressed man.

“Shh, Arthur…no please, you didn´t do anything wrong”. But the prince didn’t listen.


	8. Our Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen explaines some things to Merlin and the new couple finally goes on a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being really long, I hope you enjoy it.  
Thanks to my beta! 
> 
> Stay or get healthy,  
your Addictedforevermore!

** POV Arthur **

As Arthur made to leave the bed, Merlin surged forward clinging to him like his life depended on it.

“Please, stay.”

Arthur froze. “I am no better than that despicable knight”, self-loathing in his voice.

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” Merlin was really something else. “I…I liked it…the way you touched me, but I…that is, I never…”, he was blushing bright red, had turned his gaze determined downwards and was clenching Arthur´s tunic.

The princes brain went shut-down for a moment. Merlin was a virgin…he had never…no man had had his Merlin before! Fuck, that was arousing and made something primal deep inside himself purr. He gently caressed Merlin´s sides:

“You don´t even know how you affect me. It´s like you are the only water left and I am burning.” The warlock buried his face into Arthur´s side, ears still red. “We will go as slow as you want. I won´t pressure you into anything. I want you to be comfortable.” The following thank you was almost too quiet to be heard.

** POV Merlin **

They were enjoying a bit of cuddle time, before it was time to start the day, when Arthur proposed:

“What do you think about a small picnic in the afternoon? We could visit the small garden my mother planted. Father never goes there.” He saw Merlin eyes light up, only to dim again.

“Arthur, how do you propose I will get there? I can´t even stand…”

With a tone, suggesting Merlin was an absolute idiot, he proclaimed: “I will carry you, of course.”

The blush, which had just receded, started to creep up his cheeks again.

“Is it your new life goal to make me blush?” Arthur had to strain slightly to understand Merlin, because he had taken to talking extremely quietly, as not to strain his throat.

The statement seemed to only make him smug though. Merlin groaned. Arthur was taking pride in the strangest things lately.

“Well then it´s decided. After I am done with my duties, we will go.”

Merlin spent his morning reading and channelling his healing magic into his throat. If he was allowed to go on a date with his prince, he wanted to be able to talk. Luckily there was not that much damage to his vocal cords to begin with. Gwen came by at some point, since Arthur had made it clear to the knights guarding his chambers that only very specific people were to enter. Gwen had been asked by Arthur to tidy up his chambers a bit, as Merlin wasn´t able to. The warlock was sure Arthur´s goal had been to find someone to spend time with Merlin and the clean chambers were only a bonus.

“How are you doing?”

“Gaius pain medication is helping me a lot. And Arthur is also very kind to me.” Gwen was eying him expectantly.

She was his best friend and knew very well how he had been pining after Arthur for forever.

“He confessed to me”, it came out as a whisper, he still wasn´t able to fully believe this.

Gwen jumped up from where she was mobbing the floor and sprinted over to the bed. “Really? That’s fantastic! See, I told you he felt the same!” She was doing a small victory dance. “I am so happy for you. You have to tell me everything!” Gwen ended up staying for a while. “That’s so romantic. I will make sure the other servants know of your picnic plans and help divert attention. Though almost everyone is rooting for you two anyway. That brute of a knight and the traitorous maid who hurt you yesterday are already wishing they was never born!” There was an evil glint in Gwen´s eye, a cold shiver ran down his back.

“Wait! What do you mean they are all rooting for us? Us as in Arthur and me? As a couple?! And what did you do to them?” Gwen patted his arm.

“Merlin you are an adorable angel.” What the fuck? Merlin could only stare perplexed. “We have all long noticed your affection towards Arthur. We saw how you changed Arthur and Camelot for the better since you´ve been here. Furthermore, you always help everyone in need, put their comfort and health before your own. Clearly you keep prince Arthur in line. We couldn’t wish for a better queen.” During the short speech Merlin had turned from pale to red to disbelieving in a matter of seconds. His mouth hung open, unable to form any words.

“Huh?” Gwen hugged him mindful of his injuries. “We?”, he croaked.

“Well the servants, the knights and some of the noble man and woman as well. Only the king seems to be completely in the dark.” Merlin swallowed hard.

“Is it really okay? Am I really allowed to stay at Arthur´s side like this?”, small tears ran down his face. Merlin had given up on a normal relationship, he was already overjoyed about the last few days, about the secret love between them. The possibility of a socially recognized relationship with prince Arthur…had been unthinkable. Gwen´s eyes softened.

“Yes. You more than deserve this. We, the servants and most of the knights will support you until the end.” The smile that blossomed on Merlin´s face after that declaration was truly breathtaking. Then he sobered up.

“As long as Arthur desires me close, I will be there.” She shook her head, Merlin really needed to see his own worth.

“He is head over heels for you, don’t worry too much. We just need to get rid of princess Elena…she is getting on my nerves…”, the last sentence was only murmured.

The darker side of Gwen resurfaced and Merlin remembered her earlier statement: “What exactly happened to the knight and that maid?” She was smiling, but the atmosphere turned rather sinister anyway.

“Don´t worry darling, Arthur punished the knight and forced him to leave Camelot and the maid... We took care of her. She won´t dare to bother you again.” Merlin decided that one, he would stay on Gwen´s good side and two, sometimes things are best left unknown. Anyway who would have thought Gwen could be so…well so unlike the gentle Gwen he knew. Though he could understand, if someone threatens his loved ones he could be absolutely ruthless.

“Well then, I really should get back to work. I wish you a lovely date.” Gwen smiled warmly, her eyes creasing as she kissed his head.

** POV Arthur **

He was in a very good mood and since the knights’ training had gone smoothly, he only needed to complete some of the paperwork before he would be free to spend time with his Merlin. Outside his chambers he encountered Elena. She was asking for entrance, which the guards resolutely declined. Hastily shoving his displeasure down, he addressed her: “Princess Elena, how can I help you today?”

Smiling she turned around. “I would like to talk to you.” Arthur wanted to groan.

“Of course. Please, follow me inside.” If it wouldn’t have been overly rude to simply talk in the corridors, he would have done so.

Honestly, he didn´t want her anywhere near Merlin, just in case her presence would hurt him. Showing Merlin the one person his lover was supposed to marry was just cruel.

“I apologize for showing up like this... Your father, the king, assured me of your wish to get to know me better”, Arthur simply nodded along, cursing his father.

Elena was fiddling with her dress, obviously attempting to find a way to continue the conversation. Her gaze wandered through the room, in the end landing on Merlin sitting in the bed, reading a book, trying and failing to look inconspicuous. For Elena he was the perfect topic change.

“I heard of the attack.” Speaking directly to Merlin: “I hope you get well soon.”

Merlin, the sweet idiot, immediately smiled back. “Oh, thank you very much princess. I trust you are in good health?” Elena eagerly stepped closer to the bed, Merlin had discarded the book and was concentrating on the princess now.

“Yes, I am. What are you reading?” Arthur was about to interrupt and explain his need to finish his paperwork when there was a knock on the door. What now…?

“Enter.”

“Sire, the king wishes to speak to you in the throne room.”

“Certainly.” Arthur eyed princess Elena.

He didn´t want to leave her here with Merlin… “Princess, I need to attend a meeting with my father. May we postpone our discussion?”

She nodded. “Of course. I will wait for you here, with Merlin, if that is alright?”

No. It wasn´t!

“I obviously won´t mind the company of such a fine lady.” Merlin was too good for the world.

Should he hold not a grudge against the princess, who wanted to take his lover away? His warlock played by completely different standards. Reluctantly Arthur left, but not without informing the guards outside his chambers to be alert. Sadly, he couldn’t tell them to protect Merlin above anyone else.

** POV Merlin **

“Please take a seat. Get comfortable. It isn´t proper for a servant to sit while a princess has to stand.” Merlin said, gesturing to the bed.

Without a second thought Elena jumped on the bed and crumbled against the bedpost. Well she really was one unique royal, however something still felt off about her. His magic whispered to him. She was no sorceress, they felt different. No…she had an almost ancient feel about her. It made him shudder, whatever was clinging to her, their intentions were sinister. Nevertheless, he was sure Elena was trustworthy. Was she being used by somebody without her knowing? Deciding to wait and see, he started to engage her:

“About your question from earlier, my book is about ancient myths. It´s fascinating.”

“Truly? Please tell me.” And so, Merlin and Elena immersed themselves in an exceedingly lively conversation.

Though after an hour had past Elena regrettably had to leave. “I had a lot of fun. It´s so much easier to talk to you than those stuck-up nobles”, she swiftly covered her mouth with her hands, embarrassed and stunned with what she had said.

“Yeah, somehow they all seem to suffer from the same stick in the arse disease, though there are exceptions.” She giggled. “I do hope I am part of that group.” He grinned, before answering: “Naturally. If you find the time, I would love to carry on our debate. I will probably be confined in a bed for the unforeseeable future.” Elena couldn’t suppress her smile, nodding fervently. “I wish you a quick recovery, maybe I can come by tomorrow?” He nodded and she left with a swing in her step.

Arthur returned half an hour later, looking around cautious. “Elena left already. We became friends, she promised to visit me again.”

“Of course, you did. You know, I don´t know how I feel about you making friends with the woman I am forced to court.” At this Merlin held his gaze, eyes shimmering suspiciously.

“I…don´t decide who you marry”, his voice was quite but filled with a strength Arthur could only admire.

“The only person I wish to marry is you”, Arthur had to be blunt here. He wanted to make his intentions clear once for all. With a few quick steps he was close to his love again, caressing his cheeks.

“I love you. Only you bring out these feeling in me, Merlin.” Silence filled the room. Arthur took a deep breath. “I am sorry I was such a coward. I will talk to Elena first thing tomorrow and discuss our fathers’ plans. I will explain my love for another, surely she would understand?”

Silent tears fell down Merlin´s face and the tight press against his heart loosened. “Is this really fine?” Instead of answering Arthur surged forward and captured Merlin´s lips in a passionate kiss. Merlin returned the affection with equal fervour.

Panting slightly Arthur pulled back. “Leave it all to me. For now, we should finally go on our picnic!” “Arthur, one more thing. Princess Elena…she, there is something weird about her. I can feel something almost ancient, cold, and malevolent clinging to her. Yet I am sure we can trust her all the same.” Arthur had sobered up.

“We will keep an eye on her. You said she wanted to visit you again?”

“Don´t worry. I am certain the aura attached to her won´t act on its own. It´s something else. I will need to discuss this with Gaius.”

“We will inform Gaius later, when he comes to take care of your wounds. For now, ignore all of this and enjoy your date with me!”

Praying that the castle won´t explode in the next few hours, Merlin determinedly pushed all negative thoughts out of his head and concentrated on the handsome prince in front of him.

“Well then, Gwen helped, therefore the only thing left is to get to our picnic spot ourselves.” With those words Arthur picked Merlin up in a bridal carry. He immediately blushed and buried his head underneath the prince’s chin.

“Arthur…is there no other way?” Shifting Merlin to one arm, he opened the chamber door.

The knights didn´t even blink when they saw the pair. They simply smiled indulgently and satisfied, making space for them to pass by.

“Well, I could have ordered Gwaine or one of the other knights to help you, but I just don´t want them to touch you. You are mine after all!”

“Arthur, you can´t say something like that out in the open, what if someone overhears? You are supposed to court princess Elena!”, he scolded half-hearted. Nevertheless, Merlin had a tight grip on Arthur´s tunic, not intending to let go any time soon. “I will speak to Elena tomorrow. For now, let´s enjoy our time together.”

They met a few servants on their way to the queen´s garden. As Gwen had predicted they were all happy to see them, some even smiling smugly or giving a thumbs up. The servants in Camelot were truly strange breed.

Merlin had never been to the queen´s garden, so he didn´t know what to expect. But all imaginations were immediately topped. The scenery was gorgeous. The whole place was surrounded by huge hedges and trees to keep privacy, despite the that sunlight filtered in without restrictions. All kinds of flowers adorned the place. Everything centred in a small stone terrace shadowed by a magnificent oak. Even though chairs and a table were available Gwen had arranged a blanket with a few cushions on the grass. A basket with an assortment of food was also present. In short this was the perfect date. Arthur gently put Merlin down and helped him get comfortable leaning against the oak. The next few hours were spent leisurely, the two lovers in their own private bubble.

After they retired back to Arthur´s chambers. Gaius arrived, he had to check the bandages. “Merlin, have you noticed anything strange about princess Elena or her servant?”

“Yes, I have. You as well?”

“Earlier I was in the forest picking herbs, when I encountered the maid Grunhilda catching flies with her tongue like a frog…”

“Urgh…Gaius didn´t you mention her being infatuated with you? Imagine kissing her?” Noticing his mentor´s facial expressions, Merlin swiftly changed the topic. Better not aggravate the man giving you medicine.

“Princess Elena isn´t normal either. She has a cold, malicious aura clinging to her. Discarding that, I feel she can be trusted.” Gaius raised one eyebrow.

“So you mean, she isn´t conscious of the negative energy?”

“I believe so.”

“I will have to consult my books. Get some rest, we will talk again tomorrow.”

The night was spent cuddling and holding each other as close as possible. Somehow rest wouldn´t quite find Merlin that night. The premonition of more struggles in the back of his mind.


	9. Uther´s death sentence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther writes his own death sentence.  
Gwen and Gwaine would do anything for Merlin, even kill the king!

** POV Arthur **

“Come on, open your mouth”, he wasn´t able to suppress the amused smile.

He was trying to feed Merlin some grapes, while his lover was pouting cutely insisting his leg was broken not his arms. Leaning forwards Arthur kissed his nose, messing up his already messy bed hair even more in the process. Sadly, playtime was over. Gaius had a serious look in his eyes as he entered the room, sobering the couple up. Without even wishing them a good morning, the physician came right to the point:

“Princess Elena is a changeling, I observed Grunhilda bewitching her with pixi dust.” Merlin, ever the walking talking magic book, since Arthur had found out his warlock status and he was able to finally openly, well more or less, study the forbidden books and essential knowledge, knew immediately what it meant.

“Grunhilda is a pixi?”

“Yes, the evidence points that way.”

“Well, this would definitely explain the cold aura Elena is surrounded by”, Merlin mused, glad the puzzle pieces made sense.

“Wait, please again from the beginning for normal rule abiding citizens”, Arthur intervened. Merlin snorted. Rule abiding citizen his ass.

“Princess Elena was invaded as a baby by a sidhe, which is normally dormant till they want to achieve their original prospective.”

“Sidhe are ancient beings with a very long lifespan, they will wait for more than a human lifespan if necessary.”

“And Grunhilda?”

“She is probably a pixi in disguise keeping an eye on the changeling. Pixies are the servants of the sidhe.”

"So what can be done?”

“I have read of a potion somewhere to expel the sidhe from the changeling.” Merlin said, scratching his chin.

“Your memory is astonishing, Merlin. I will look for the information on the potion. I will probably have to recruit Gwen to help me get the ingredients as my normal helper is shackled to the bed…”, the last sentence was probably not meant to be heard. Merlin only chuckled.

Half an hour later Arthur went to talk with princess Elena, in order to get the awkward situation over and done with. But not without giving Merlin one last goodbye kiss and instructing the guards again. Arthur was about to enter the next corridor when Uther suddenly turned the corner.  “Son, where are you headed.”

“I will go see princess Elena to make my intentions clear once for all.”

“Finally, you have come to your senses. This marriage surely will profit Camelot.” Arthur balled his hands and took a deep breath, now or never.

“I will not marry her. I was about to end this courting.” Uther face went red in his anger, his forehead wrinkling. Eyes blazing, raising his hand to strike Arthur but holding back in the last second:  “You will do no such thing! You are to obey me, the fact that you are my son does not matter.” When Arthur refused to back down a cruel smirk appeared on the king´s face. This was even more dangerous.

“Obey me or I will punish the servants you seem to be so fond of. How about we start with that insolent manservant of yours?” Arthur blanched.

He wouldn´t?! That…fucking arsehole. He hadn´t seen Uther as his father since he found out about the reason for the Great Purge, but to threaten Merlin… Uther had ultimately cut their blood ties and written his death sentence!

“Yes, father”, he ground out. Wait, keep calm, Arthur you must keep yourself in check, you can´t act rash!

“Good! You will propose to princess Elena!” Arthur was only able to nod. Satisfied that he had sufficiently cowered his son, Uther turned around. How foolish to turn your back to your enemy, Arthur thought vengefully.

“Now follow me, you will attend the council meeting.” Arthur followed stiff like a robot.

Both hadn’t noticed the maid hiding behind the corner. She had overheard the whole conversation and soon everyone in the castle would know as well. 

When they were about to enter the council chambers, Arthur spotted Gwen. Passing her, he whispered a message:  “Council meeting at 4.” She knew the meaning, was to assemble everyone of Arthur´s and Merlin´s secret magic council at four a clock in the evening in his chambers. They had a lot to discuss.

** POV Merlin **

Meanwhile Merlin was still blissfully unaware of the forced marriage proposal. He was humming to himself folding Arthur´s laundry, a task he was able to do even located in the bed. The relaxed atmosphere broke when Gwaine closely followed by Gwen barged into the rook.

“Merlin! Have you heard yet?”

“What? What is it?!”, instantly alarmed Merlin´s pulse rose. Ready for a life or death match any minute.

“Calm, everything is fine…well at least nobody is in danger”, Gwen insisted.

“Gwaine stop driving Merlin into a panic attack!” Gwen scolded.

“Sorry, Merlin. It´s just…” The knight swallowed.

“Tell me what happened”.  Merlin´s gaze was intense paired with his commanding tone, nobody would even think about not complying obediently. In that moment Gwen was even more sure Merlin would make the perfect queen.

“King Uther is forcing Arthur to propose to Elena. He will have no choice but to comply. Uther, he threatened to punish you in his stead.”

“Me?”, Merlin had paled, gripping the bed sheets, almost ripping them in his need to hold onto something.

“That’s…I…”, Merlin´s voice broke, he had to blink back tears. “I never dared to hope for a happy ending anyway…” he finally murmured.

“No, no Merlin”, Gwen was promptly by his side, stroking his back.

“We will find a way…you and Arthur belong together.”

“Even if I have to kill the king!”

Merlin´s head snapped up. “Gwaine!”

He was lucky, Merlin had made sure no sound could leave this room a long time ago as a safety measure.

“It´s the truth!” The knight grinned.

Unexpected a smile stole itself on the warlock’s face.  “You really are one of a kind, Sir Gwaine. I am glad to call you my friend.” Gwaine smiled that roguish smile of his and winked.

“Hadn´t Arthur snatched your heart away already, I would have taken my chances”, he teased.

“I wouldn´t mind killing the king either”, he almost overheard Gwen quiet declaration.

“Well, well, Gwen´s dark side is coming out to play” Gwaine eyed the door and then made eye contact with Merlin. “Maybe we should run? I will carry you Merlin, no queen of mine will be left behind!”

“Hey!”

“Queen?! So you heard this as well? Has everyone gone crazy in this castle?” Gwaine only laughed.

“No worries, my queen, we will make it happen and you will look lovely in a white wedding dress!”

“Watch out, Gwaine! I can´t walk, however my magic is working just fine!”

“Shutting up now, my queen”, he followed up with a bow. This was the moment when the pillow came to life and decided to attack Gwaine! Nobody can explain the mysteries of magic.


	10. How to get rid of a king?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of plots to kill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter...tada!
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta!

“We need Uther out of the throne”, those were Arthur´s first words after he had stormed into the room, banging the door behind himself.

“Are you sure, we shouldn´t just kill him…”, came Gwaine´s cheeky answer.

“What are you doing here?” Dumbfounded Gwaine shook his head, hand to his heart. “The day my presence went unnoticed has come, I have nothing left to live for…”

They both ignored his antics, with a smile. Since he had kept Merlin company, Arthur was grateful.

“Merlin…”, Arthur captured his love in a close hug, inhaling his calming scent. “Gwaine already told me what happened.” Pressing Merlin even closer, agony was in Arthur´s voice.

“I am so sorry, darling. We will get rid of Uther… I will never give you up”, cupping Merlin´s jaw they gazed deep into each other’s eyes. A small tear rolled down the warlock´s face. He seemed to cry all the time currently. “I love you”, his voice was slightly choked up. “I love you.”

“Urgh”, Gwaine made choking noises in the background. “You two are disgusting… All this love…” Making a waving notion, not even looking up, the prince ordered: “Come back later, Merlin and I still have…things to discuss.”

“Discuss my ass… Of course, your highnesses, I know when I am not wanted.”

Four o´clock arrived earlier than expected.

They wanted to get a plan ready and finalize the start of the beginning of the end. Gathered around the table were all the people in the know about their relationship and Merlin´s magic. Lancelot, Gwen, Percival, Gwaine, Leon, Gaius and of course Merlin and Arthur were present, the noisy dragon Kilgharrah was connected per Merlin. He wouldn´t let himself be left out of planning Uther´s end. Arthur having enough already, started with the main objective

“I want Uther off the throne. As soon as he threatened Merlin and forced me into this arranged marriage…”, Arthur shook his head.

Gwaine was pouting “So we can finally kill him?”

“YES! Finally! I already have a lot of brilliant ideas”, came Kilgaharrah´s contribution. “What about piercing him with a stick and then I could grill him like barbeque. I would even let you eat half of him, out of the kindness of my old heart, naturally.” Arthur and Merlin reacted at the same time.

“No, I wouldn´t kill him yet”, Arthur´s voice sounded contemplating nevertheless, while Merlin turned a bit green and exclaimed

“I don´t want to eat Uther!”

“What?!”

“Merlin?” The other council members eyed each other nervously. “Kilgharrah, he wants to make shashlik with Uther…”

“Intriguing idea, but I don´t care for human flesh”, surprisingly Gwen was the one saying this. Lancelot leaned a tiny bit away from his fiancé. Better safe than sorry. Gwaine eyed the door again, whispering: “Uther really brings out the dark side in Gwen.” Percival seemed to sort his world view anew.

Gaius just looked resigned: “Sooner or later she had to crack with you as her friends it was only natural”, he nodded sagely.

“What about you then Gaius?”

“Oh, I have gone around the bent a few years ago.” Silence reigned for a few seconds, then they all broke out into laughter, maybe with a bit of a hysteric hint.

“Never mind our mental health”, Percival sobered them up, reliable as always, “we still need to plan the king´s assassination.”

“He needs to live a few more years”, Leon intervened. “It would be too much of a political mess to kill him off right away.”

“Damn, you are cold Leon.”

“I am sick of all the pyres. The numbers of supposed or innocent magic users is increasing. We can´t let him continue. It´s about time we step in.”

“You are right. He has become harsher, quicker to act and more unforgiving…”

“Well, then how will we get him off the throne?” Kilgahrrah groaned, sounding like child throwing a temper tantrum: “But, I had to many more great ideas. I could have taken Uther around flying with me akin a pet and dropped him from time to time, always keeping him in pain and humiliation…” Merlin ignored the ancient dragon.

“I could…I have read of a spell, which creates visions about the unjustified actions of the victim until they regret from their heart. Often driving the victims insane in the process.”

“Sounds good. He would be insane soon enough, trapped in his visions…”

“Merlin, that is a very powerful spell”, Gaius warned.

“I can do it. We just need the right circumstances.”

“What would you need?” Gwen asked.

“I need to touch Uther while performing the spell.” In the end they decided to use Merlin´s solution, plotting to knock Uther out later this evening. “You are lucky I always have the knock-out potion at hand, since all this”, Gaius made a gesture around the table, “started.”

“What about princess Elena and our sidhe situation?”

“I am currently brewing the correct potion. It will be ready by tomorrow.”

“Grunhilda?” “We have no choice but to kill her!”, Merlin´s protective instincts came to the surface right away.

“At least we kill someone”, came Kilgahrrah´s petulant contribution.

“We will have a hard time killing her without magic.”

“Maybe we can lure her into Arthur´s chambers?”

“And then Merlin will kill her, while staying in bed?”

“Yeah, why not…”

“It´s not such a bad idea. Nobody would guess the last blow coming from the bed shackled patient…” Arthur buried his head in his hands.

“Sure, why not…we had worse plans. Though I will be close by all the time! And we will station Gwaine and Leon in the antechamber.”


	11. How to curse a king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta!

**POV Arthur**

Later that evening Arthur was headed to Uther´s chambers, with Gwen trailing behind him, a tray with fine wine and two cups balancing in her hands. Both of the cups had been laced with the knockout potion. Arthur took a deep, calming breath before he knocked.

“Father”, the word left a bad taste in his mouth, “I’ve come to apologize. I haven´t conducted myself as the loyal prince and servant to the throne that I should be.”

“Arthur, finally you come to your senses! Come on, come on sit down. I see you have brought wine to smooth your apology. I have taught you well.” Hopefully, Uther didn´t notice his clenched hands underneath the table.

Gwen politely excused herself, tension present in her posture. “I will propose to princess Elena in two days at the grand feast, this will make a good impression, and everyone will know right away.”

“Yes, that´s an excellent plan.” Uther nodded sagely, praising himself for raising such an obedient son.

The goblet touched Uther mouth, he took a sip. A grin threatened to break out on the prince´s face. Finally! Soon it would all be over! 

Uther´s head hit the table before him with a resonating thud. Arthur stood and went to the door with a spring in his step making sure to block the unconscious king from the view of any people outside. Nobody in sight. Well nobody conscious. Gwen had done her job right. She had offered the guards outside the king´s chamber´s some water, laced with Gaius potion. Consequently, they were slumped on the floor, apparently sleeping peacefully. Perfectly timed Merlin, in Lancelot´s arms, rounded the corner. Gwen was on lookout, she was supposed to tap an enchanted stone should somebody come and warn Merlin. Waving them in, Arthur closed the door behind them. Warily, Lancelot deposited Merlin in the chair next to the king. Straightaway Merlin stated to unbutton the vest.

“What are you doing?”, Arthur´s facial expression truly was something for the history books. Well, when has your lover the last time stripped your senseless father?

“I need contact with the skin right above his heart and with his temple. I don´t enjoy stripping your father! Can you move him back some?”, Merlin grew a bit red anyway.

Positioning his hands, Merlin took a deep breath and let his magic flow. A few ancient cryptic words later and he was done. Proud and breathing heavy, he leant back, hands shaking from exhaustion.

“Merlin? How are you feeling?”, Arthur´s protective instincts were strong in him.

A tentative smile was all the warlock managed. Uther groaned. Without thinking Merlin grabbed the wine pitcher from the table and bashed it over Uther´s head… Now that there were no signs of waking, satisfied Merlin nodded to himself. Only to realize he just attacked the king with a pitcher. Slowly Merlin looked up, and they made eye contact.

“Oops… I panicked!”, Merlin tried and actually managed to look innocent.

“You panicked… I sure hope I won´t get on your bad side. Especially if that is your first response”, Arthur murmured denying himself to grin.

“What would you have done had he seen Lancelot and me?”

“Good point”, he relented.

“Well, I always wanted to beat the king with a pitcher anyway”, Merlin mused, a scary grin on his face.

“Uther does bring out the dark side in us all”, Lancelot´s reasoning was somewhat ominous. 

Then Gwen tapped the stone. “Fuck! Someone´s coming!”

Arthur looked around frantically. “Lancelot, take Merlin and hide in the antechamber!”

Merlin felt like a ragdoll, being scooped up and thrown over Lancelot´s shoulder. He prayed Merlin wouldn´t puke. Not a second after Lancelot carefully closed the door behind them, knights barged into the main room. Swords drawn and looking for an intruder.

“Sire? What happened? We saw the unconscious guards outside!”

Playing his role, Arthur demanded: “Unconscious? Why are the guard’s unconscious?!”

“Sire?” The guard repeated.

“I was in here with my father all this time.” That was the moment when Uther made a jerky motion, slipped of his chair, and landed face first on the stone floor. Silence reigned once more. Arthur inwardly prayed for patience.

“Well what are you staring at?! Help me lift the king onto the bed. He had too much wine and fell asleep right before you barged in here.” Hastily complying with the prince, they rushed forward.

After the king was settled, Arthur addressed the first topic again, moving outside the door and looking down on the guards.

“Are they drunk? Investigate this!” With this words Arthur turned on his heels and left the knights staring dumbly.

“Yes, sire…” They bowed their heads.

Arthur reunited with Gwen, sharing a smile with the maid. He hoped Merlin and Lancelot would find a way to escape Uther´s chambers as well. He didn´t want to sleep without his love. At least Merlin wasn´t locked in with Gwaine, he knew Lancelot was deeply in love with Gwen. All in all, the plan had worked. Soon Uther would be too mentally unstable to stay in charge. 

Arthur gave Gwen a high-five before they continued down the hallways.


	12. A nightly visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fucking hell! Can one never get a wink of sleep in this goddamn castle!”  
Merlin is so done with this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! Tada!

Two hours later Lancelot and Merlin finally showed up in Arthur´s chambers.

“There you are! What took so long?” Merlin gave Arthur the deadpan stare of deadpan stares.

“What took so long, the prince asks”, the sarcasm was basically dripping from his words. “Here, give him to me”, Arthur knew he needed to make amends.

He knew exactly what Merlin´s tone meant, even though they were only a couple for a few days now, he knew, oh he knew, how it was when Merlin was pissed. Merlin was backed up by the whole castle, to sum it up, was Merlin pissed the whole castle was against you as well. Even the knights gave him reproachful gazes in those cases.

“Love, will you tell me?” Carefully taking him into his arms, he nuzzled Merlin´s hair. Placing light kisses.

“I had to wait for my magic to recover, then used the sleeping spell on the guards in front of Uther´s chambers.”

He deftly swallowed the comment of how suspicious two pairs of unconscious knights were, it would certainly not help his case. 

He wanted to be able to kiss his kitten, dammit! 

Lancelot sent him a sympathetic look, however he was seemingly also annoyed of being abandoned in the king’s chambers, so no defence was forthcoming. Why was always everyone on Merlin´s side? Well, if one ignored the former most important person in Camelot. In the end Arthur managed to placate his love and they were happily snuggling under the covers. Merlin yawned cutely. God, thank you for giving me this! He didn´t deserve this at all…but he wouldn´t give it up for the world either! He would even poison the king.

** POV Merlin **

The night was peaceful breathing filled the room, as the pair pressed close together even though it was warm enough the combined body heat wasn´t necessary at all. The window creaked open. Slowly. A head peered into the room, followed by a body. A satisfied determined glint in the eyes, mouth drawn into a grim line. This was it! Shoes made a slapping sound, when they hit the ground. A dagger glinted in the moonlight. Then a cry.

“Fucking hell! Can one never get a wink of sleep in this goddamn castle!” The candles lit, flooding the room with light.

“Merlin?”, came the grumbling of the prince.

“A fucking assassin!” Merlin pointed accusingly at the woman, dressed in all black, still holding the dagger raised in her left hand, frozen in shock.

“Huh?”, came her reply.

“Huh?”, chorused Arthur.

“Get yourself together, there is an assassin in the room! A..S..S..A..S...S..I...N! Do you want me to just ignore her?!” At last the words seem to register into his head.

He shot up, grabbing the sword, conveniently placed at his bed side and stepped protectively in front of Merlin and the bed.

“What is happening here?”, the woman asked totally out of her element.

“That´s what I was going to ask? What the heck are you doing in my chambers with a dagger in the middle of the night?”

“She obviously wanted to kill you”, Merlin interrupted, truly done with this shit. “Though why, I have no clue…”

“Can you take this situation a bit more serious?”, Arthur pleaded, his brain finally having rebooted enough.

“Yes, please be serious. I want to kill him after all!”, the assassin actually backed the prince up.

“Thanks, it´s nice to have an ally on my side sometime as well. All the others always side with Merlin.” Merlin groaned.

Why did he save the prince again? Maybe humanity would be helped if he let that dagger find its path. Ah yes, he remembered, he loved that brat. That´s the reason he did all this, to hell with this brilliant magic kingdom Albion. The woman had the nerve to raise her eyebrows at Arthur.

“Wait! What do you mean by, why I would want to kill him anyway?” Did they have to do this in the middle of the night? Apparently they had.

“Uther will be out of his position not a week from now. Arthur plans to allow magic back into Camelot and will stop building pyres all the time after he ascends the throne. He wants to make peace!” Merlin snapped.

“Really?”

“Why are you so surprised?”, now Arthur was offended. “I am not my father.”

“Okay”, her reply came slowly, her brain not processing the whole situation. Then she seemed to regain at least some of her brain cells.

“Why are you sleeping together in the first place?”

“Because I love him! Can you please leave now? I am tired and want to hibernate for at least a year. Never mind that, tomorrow I have to free Elena of the sidhe possessing her, kill a pixi, as well as make sure Uther is seen as the crazy lunatic he is!” Merlin was breathing heavy, glaring at both the prince and the assassin.

Consequently, she put the dagger back into her bag. Merlin collapsed and pulled the covers over his head.

“Sorry to have disturbed you and have a restful sleep”, meekly she tiptoed over to the window and even closed it behind her.

Arthur stared for a moment longer at the window, then down at his sword. Had that really happened just now? Was he hallucinating? Shaking his head, he decided he could wait to answer those questions in the morning. The moment he cuddling close to Merlin again the candles extinguished themselves.

“I love you. You are amazing.”

“Hell yeah, you´d be long dead without me.”


	13. War, huh, yeah! What is it good for? Absolutely nothing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To do list:  
\- free princess Elena  
\- kill the pixi
> 
> And don´t stop the singing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...the final chapter!  
I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Thanks to my beta!

The next day only two things were planned: 

Freeing princess Elena and kill the pixi. 

No big deal! 

In the end they determined it was, even for them, too idiotic for Gaius to try and convince Grundhilda to come to Arthur´s chambers. What would he say anyway? The thrill of making out in the prince’s private chambers was a onetime deal? Urgh, no! Hence Merlin was carried again. He genuinely needed to get himself crutches. Truthfully though, he loved being carried around by his lover. Lying in Arthur´s arms…damn… Anyway after successfully relocating into a guest chamber, Merlin had taken to hiding behind the dressing screen, sitting on the stone floor. Arthur was concealed in the corner by the bed and Leon and Gwaine were close by as well, should something go wrong. Gaius led Grundhilda into the room.

“Oh honey, I knew you wanted it as much as I do. You´ve got one sexy ass”, Merlin couldn´t quite see what was going on, but he was damn sure she had just slapped Gaius behind.

Choking back laughter, Merlin concentrated. He needed to make the first shot or someone could get hurt. Breath in, breath out and shoot! The door swung open. Merlin flinched. Fuck! Uther stood in the door. Merlin´s magical blast headed straight for Gaius. Everyone had jerked away from the door, moving from their place.

“No! Gaius!” Stretching his hand out desperately Merlin erected a shield.

For a second time stood still. It held. The blast bounced away from the shield instead hitting the wall with a loud thud and a dent. Merlin took a shuddering breath.

“Hallelujah! It´s raining men! Hallelujah!” Nobody knew how to react, hearing and seeing the king sing and dance, wiggling his hips.

What the fuck did that curse do?! Grundhilda used the confusion to slowly step towards the door.

“She’s escaping!”, Merlin, used to strange happenings here in Camelot, shook himself free.

The knight instincts came out, Arthur moved. The pixi spun around, blasting Arthur against the bedpost. Anger rose in the warlock. Now she had done it! Hurting Arthur was the quickest way to go high up on Merlin´s shit list. With a thought the chamber door crashed close and probably wouldn´t open till Merlin was done with her. Seconds later, she was pressed against the wall, furiously straining to free herself. Coming forward and into full view, Merlin hesitated no longer. He dealt the killing blow, the pixi turned into a pile of dust on the floor. 

Arthur still dazed commented:  “Well that was anticlimactic…”

“I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get absolutely soaking wet. It's raining men, hallelujah…” Merlin slumped right where he was.

“We are so done…it´s the end. This has to be a bad omen”, Arthur murmured as he picked himself of the floor, holding his back, he rushed over to his lover, all the while ignoring his singing father, the stunned Gaius and the pile of ash. “Are you hurt?”

“No, not more than I was before. How are you? That blast must have hurt”, Merlin was already looking the prince over.

“I am fine. I had worse.” Gaius had wandered over to them, eyeing his old friend with pity.

Karma truly was a bitch. 

They finally registered the knights banging on the door, a moment short from kicking the door in. Hurrying back Gaius opened the antechamber door for them.

“Keep it down. We are fine…well almost all of us…”

“You are late!”, came Arthur´s comment from the background.

“We had already opened the door, when it banged close again and then we couldn´t move it an inch.” Did Brunhilda keep them out?

He had underestimated her. Because Merlin was absolutely sure, he had only magically closed the main door. Well no matter now, a pile of ash couldn’t hurt them anymore. The knights cautiously entered the room, eying the pile of dirt.

“Remind me to never anger Merlin”, Gwaine whispered. Leon nodded seriously. Then their eyes landed on the king. He was currently doing some kind of hula dance, while humming a melody.

“Merlin?”, Leon´s question came out a tick desperate.

Arthur had helped his lover up and bravely, ignoring his aching back, escorted him to the bed. “Yes, could you explain, why my father isn´t in despair?!”

"That´s your biggest concern?”

“Sir Leon, it is called karma”, Gaius sagely interrupted.

“The spell is very ancient. We don´t know a lot of these things anymore, because someone decided to burn all the magic books!” Merlin directed an accusing stare at the singer in the room.

“I presume the spell is letting Uther experience his victim’s feelings, while they were committing their convicted crimes. Apparently, Uther is experiencing the emotions of a delightedly enamoured sorceress right now.”

“So, you mean to say… If a sorcerer did magic while feeling resentful, Uther would experience anger…”

“Exactly.”

“Well this doesn’t change anything. Uther will be kicked of the throne anyway, this just helps our case.” Leon graciously offered to carry Merlin back to the prince´s chambers. Arthur had to relent, as Gaius was giving him the raised eyebrow.

“Should we do something about Uther?”

“Naw, just leave him here.”

Later the royal couple and princess Elena were having a discussion in Arthur´s chambers.

“Please, can you do me a favour and drink this potion. It will make you feel much better.”

“But I don´t feel sick… What is the potion supposed to do?” Out of ideas to answer, Merlin used a different tactic

“Do you trust me?” That stunned the princess, slowly she nodded. “Please it is nothing harmful, I promise. Gaius, the court physician, made it himself.” Still reluctant she put it against her lip.

Arthur used the opportunity to encourage her with his hands. Merlin rolled his eyes, though he was grateful to get it over with. Elena fell backwards, immediately knocked out. Not seconds later the sidhe left through her mouth. Merlin wasted no time and blasted it out of existence.

“Now then, that´s it. Everything done for today. How about we go on another date?”, Arthur suggested.

Merlin relived to be able to finally relax, only nodded mutely. Princess Elena regained consciousness a few minutes later. Arthur was too impatient for useless chatter and unceremoniously guided the dazed princess out of the door, shutting it tight behind her.

“That wasn´t very nice of you”, Merlin scolded while simultaneously holding his arms open for Arthur.

“I don´t see you complaining”, his smirk made him look even more ravishing.

“Come here, you.” Arthur wasted no time, back pain utterly forgotten.

The kiss was gentle compared to the events of the last few days. It resembled their inner feeling of peace, of finally being free of Uther, of his suppressing power over them. Arthur coaxed his warlock´s lips open and Merlin gladly accepted him, moaning in pleasure. His hands gripped tight, not daring to let the clothes in his grasp go.

“Shhh, we will be together. See? Everything is turning out just fine. Nobody will ever be able to separate us!” Merlin´s eyes filled with tears of joy, the ground shaking relieve making him shudder.

“I love so you much.” Pushing Merlin flat onto the bed, Arthur grabbed his lover´s shirt, intent on getting rid of the last barriers between them. He hesitated.

“Is it… Can I?” A soft smile and a reassuring nod were his answer.

“I trust you.” Arthur´s heart did a somersault, he had never felt this smug, this powerful…it was better than punching Uther in the face. They didn´t make it out of the chambers for the rest of the day. Leon having foreseen this, was not in the least surprised.

On the day of the big feast, Uther was marching around the guests, singing:

“War, huh, yeah! What is it good for? Absolutely nothing. War, huh, yeah! What is it good for? Absolutely nothing! Say it again, why'all!”

After the song ended, but only after it ended, Arthur took pity on Uther and his guests and ordered a servant to bring the crazy king into his chambers. 

Merlin´s comment was:  “You know, I noticed yesterday already, but Uther is a surprisingly good singer. Maybe we could get him so write down the lyrics for us? Those songs of his would certainly turn out to be popular.”

Arthur almost choked on his drink. King Uther turned court singer… 

Who would have thought it was that easy to free the kingdom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
I hope you had a good time and maybe check out some of my other works.  
The next one I will upload is a Detective Conan fanfic, with the pairing Shinichi x Kaito. Some Time Travel is also mixed in. 
> 
> Please stay or get healthy,  
your Addictedforevermore!


End file.
